The invention relates to an improvement to fixtures for a plurality of elongated tubular electric lamps having contact caps at both ends. The improvement incorporates specially fabricated support members and conductor strips which simplify assembly while increasing the electrical safety aspects of the device. For convenience the elongated tubular electric lamps will hereinafter be referred to as tubular lamps, or simply as lamps.